


【團雷】遊戲

by shal303



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 對庫洛洛來說，這就是一場遊戲
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【團雷】遊戲

「找到你了。」

沒等雷歐力反應過來，庫洛洛一個快步，搶先攫住雷歐力的雙臀，順勢將他抱起。

「你又輸了，再一次的。」

庫洛洛面不改色地宣布結果，漆黑的雙眼毫不遮掩地來回掃視著雷歐力裸露的身軀，不知在何處迸飛的扣子讓襯衫失去防備的功能，加上當事者幾乎不要命的狂奔，下滑的襯衫早已遮不住重要部位，坦露的飽滿胸肌無時無刻都在勾起庫洛洛的性慾。

  
  


「快放我下來！」

對比焦急得滿頭大汗、手足無措的雷歐力，庫洛洛顯得從容不迫，黑長大衣整齊地平貼在他身上，幾乎沒有一絲皺褶。

大衣上的毛纖維刺得雷歐力的前胸直發癢，他奮力踢踏著爽腿想掙脫，庫洛洛卻收緊了手中的力道。

「你以為自己逃得掉？」

這不是雷歐力第一次落入幻影旅團團長的手裡，詳細次數雷歐力自己也記不清了。

雷歐力逃，庫洛洛便追，這彷彿已經形成了某種循環。

當然雷歐力可是很想擺脫這種循環的，但庫洛洛就像是偶然踩到卻黏死在鞋底的口香糖，用盡了全力仍然甩也甩不掉。

對庫洛洛來說，這卻是一場遊戲。 

庫洛洛從沒有真正意義上的囚禁雷歐力，不知是有意還是無心，關押著雷歐力的牢籠總會有人忘了上鎖，或是將鑰匙放置在雷歐力唾手可得的位置，當然雷歐力也從不會放過機會，鑽了空檔便抓起自己的公事包趁隙逃出。

旅團成員沒有人理解團長的想法，依團長那執拗的本性，雷歐力一旦入了那鐵籠，除非團長厭了膩了，否則絕對沒有離開的可能性。

「尋找走失的寵物也挺有趣的不是嗎？」

面對團員們的疑問，庫洛洛罕見地露出興致勃勃的微笑。

勝負的分界在於雷歐力的成功脫逃，而從目前的紀錄來看，庫洛洛從未輸過。

雷歐力還真不清楚自己究竟是從哪招了個大麻煩，恐怕只有他先放棄，不然就只得等庫洛洛對他徹底失了興趣，雖然後者的機率微乎其微。

但雷歐力也不是吃素的，他的不滿和怨懟早已堆積到了高點，「你要抓就抓！抓了又放放了又追很好玩嗎！」於是雷歐力豁出去了，這陣子因為庫洛洛單方面的遊戲而積累的壓力全化作言語傾瀉而出。

「嗯，是挺好玩的。」庫洛洛沒有絲毫猶豫，「推斷你藏在哪兒對我來說也是個打發時間的樂趣，雖然也沒花我多少時間就是。」

這是在諷刺他嗎？絕對是在諷刺他吧！

雷歐力一時語塞，嘴角微微發抖著，還沒組織好的罵詞噎在口中，吐出也不是吞下也不是。

「我看你是有病……」好半天，他才從恨恨地從齒縫中迸出幾個字。

「不過，你說的也挺有道理，我們的遊戲也差不多該告一個段落了。」

雷歐力訝異得睜大了雙眼，簡直不敢相信自己雙耳所聽見的。

「這、這代表你對我失去……」「我不會再給你機會逃跑了。」庫洛洛強硬打斷了雷歐力的話，同時也擊碎了雷歐力微小的希望，殘酷的宣判雷歐力的後半生，「你的餘生將會被囚禁在我親手替你打造的牢籠，當然，鑰匙只有我能夠擁有。」

果然，一切美好的願景不過是空想。

「我可以拒絕嗎？」

「在這場遊戲中，從頭到尾都是輸家的你可沒有選擇的權利。」

「那我們再玩最後一次、最好一次就好！」

「不可能。」 

不理會在他身上亂踢亂動的男人，庫洛洛直接打橫抱起雷歐力，薄唇跟著堵上了那張嘴，將男人到嘴邊的抗議聲全數吞下。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝阿優太太讓我以她的圖為基底來寫出這一篇文章。  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nsd9mg  
> 圖片請走。


End file.
